1. Field of the Invention
Among other things, the present invention is related to a finger guard or shield for a conveyor and a conveyor belt. More specifically, the current invention is an adjustable shield for one or more conveyor belt interlockers. The interlockers grip the belt as the belt circulates about the conveyor and can also ride in the belt holders positioned about the conveyor. A belt interlocker navigates through the shield as the continuous conveyor belt traverses its pathway. Within the scope of the present invention, a slide can include the combination of a plate, one or more connectors and a rotable bearing's housing. The combination allows the position of the shaft of the conveying drum to be altered from a first direction to a second direction.
2. Description of the Previous Art
1) U.S. Pat. No. 4,117,923—Werntz enables a drive for roller conveyors. The Werntz removable guard 34 is not adjustable, and among other things, the '923 patent is silent regarding any slide plate and rotable bearing housing combination. Finally, the Werntz guard does not encase one or more belt interlockers.
2) U.S. Pat. No. 4,954,066—Leary, et al. enables a conveyor chain guide apparatus. FIGS. 2–4 show L-shaped guard 74. And the Leary Abstract teaches, “The chain guide includes a support rail structure for supporting an upper run of conveyor chain, and a spring steel cover sheet overlying a track . . . . The chain includes a series of spikes to penetrate a plastic sheet and thereby carry it through the machine . . . . ”The '066 patent does not teach or suggest a guard encasing one or more belt interlockers.
3) U.S. Pat. No. 4,396,112—von Wietersheim, et al. enables a conveyor and support structure. FIG. 14 of the '112 patent teaches chain guard 309 and welded guard plate 302. Column 13 of von Wietersheim discloses, “The screw connection which faces the end of the conveyor in FIG. 14 serves to fasten an attachment plate 307 (FIG. 15) of the chain guard 309, said attachment plate being provided on the side facing away from the conveyor, with a long notch 308 for engaging the bolt of the screw connection 306 and being welded to the upper edge of the outer side of a screening plate 310 which extends, at right angles to the attachment plate, parallel to the main side of the attachment plate, parallel to the main side of the side piece 220 and which covers with its outer margin to cut-out 297 in the side piece.” Among other things, the '112 patent does not disclose a slide plate and rotable bearing housing combination for a finger guard.
4) U.S. Pat. No. 4,583,903—Hutchinson enables an apparatus for bottom unloading of storage structures. FIG. 5 discloses guard 19. Among other things, Hutchinson does not disclose a slide plate and rotable bearing housing combination for a finger guard.
5) U.S. Pat. No. 4,063,636—vom Stein enables a disconnectable driving roller for roller conveyors. Although not specifically delineated in the vom Stein patent, 46 appears to disclose a finger guard for chain 22. The '636 patent does not teach or suggest a guard encasing one or more belt interlockers. Vom Stein is also silent regarding an adjustable finger guard.
6) U.S. Pat. No. 4,781,283—Bentley, et al. enables an accumulation conveyor. FIG. 3 discloses an upper guard 9 and a lower guard 12. The '283 patent does not teach or suggest a guard encasing one or more belt interlockers. Bentley is also silent regarding an adjustable finger guard.
7) U.S. Pat. No. 4,488,639—Vogt, et al. enables roller conveyor with friction roll device. Column 3 reads, “The sleeve 72 is mounted on a bolt 78 which forms an axle therefor, the bolt 78 being cantilevered at its head end in an opening 80 in the inner side rail 53 and extends horizontally therefrom. Each bolt 78 assists in the support of one of the chain guide carrier bracket 82, and also supports a finger guard 84 and a pair of guards 86 and 88, which are referred to as ‘shingle’ guards because they are mounted in overlapping relation similarly to shingles.” Vogt is silent regarding the practice of an adjustable finger guard for one or more belt interlockers.
8) U.S. Pat. No. 5,971,137—Grant, et al. enables a power roller conveyor. Grant discloses guard or belt support 18. Grant does not teach or suggest an adjustable finger guard for one or more belt interlockers.
9) U.S. Pat. No. 4,399,908—Gunti enables some elements for conveyors, and in particular, web member 12 that has U-web member 26 and side wall 27. U-web member 36 and side wall 27 appear to form a type of finger guard for the Gunti chains. Among other things, Gunti does not teach or suggest a guard encasing one or more belt interlockers.